A Lifetime With You
by ScarletEyes17
Summary: I feel so fulfilled, even though I didn't get to live for very long, I love you Usui Takumi. Thanks for the wonderful journey. I'm happy that I got to spend a lifetime with you. One-shot!


Hello guys, decided to make a one-shot. It's a bit long but I hope you'll find the time to finish through the end. Well I hope you'll enjoy it. :D

It was summer vacation, we were in elementary school when we first met...

"Okaa-san, I'm done eating, may I go out and play?" said a little Misaki.

"Alright, but don't stay out too long, be home by six in the evening." Her mother said placing a kiss on Misaki's forehead.

"Hai, hai see you later." said Misaki as she happily skipped towards the playground

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring? As long as I'm with you I'll be happy 'till spring hmmmmmm" Misaki sang the song joyfully. She reached the playground, but there weren't anyone to play with so she just wandered around.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring?" Misaki started to sing again. She love that song. Her mother would always sing to her before she went to sleep.

"As long I'm with you I'll be happy 'till spring." someone sang along. Misaki looked around looking for the one who finished the line. Her eyes landed on a kid sitting up a cherry tree.

"Heeeeeey kid ! It's dangerous there you might fall." Misaki warned her eyes not leaving the figure.

"It's okay, I'm used to it, the view's pretty nice up here." The kid said back at her.

"Hey, what's your name?" Misaki asked, hoping she could play with him.

"Usui Takumi, what's yours?" He asked back.

"Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa Misaki. Nice to meet you Usui-kun!" She waved at him.

Usui was smiling at her now "You can just call me Usui. Nice to meet you too Ayuzawa. You should climb up here the view is wonderful."

"Alright, but just for a short while 'kay? I have to go home soon." Misaki carefully climbed the big sakura tree.

"It's nice up here isn't it? You can see the city lights twinkling like stars. It's like my private observatory of stars." He said, his eyes were twinkling, you can tell he was definitely fascinated by the view.

Misaki chuckled "I like you Usui Takumi, you have quite an imagination there."

"Well, I like you too Ayuzawa Misaki, you have a pretty singing voice." He said flashing a smile at the girl.

"Uh, thanks, I guess, my mother always sang that song to me before saying good night." She said shyly

"At least you have a mother that sings to you." Usui said sadly

"Why doesn't your mother sing to you?" Misaki asked hesitantly, she had a feeling of what he'd say

"Well, you see, she's gone, she's in heaven now." The young boy replied sadness evident in his voice.

Bingo! Misaki said in her head, so her hunch was right. "I'm sorry to hear that." Misaki said thoughtfully.

"It's alright really. I never got to meet her anyway."

"Oh." was all Misaki could say.

They stayed like that for a while,chatting about random things, not gving a care about the world. It would be nice if they stayed like that forever. Sadly all the good things must come to an end.

"I have to go Usui, It's past my curfew." Misaki bid him goodbye, she got down from the tree.

"Ayuzawa! Will I see you again?" Usui shouted out from the tree

"Definitely!" Misaki gave him a warm smile and a thumbs up to make sure that she'll be coming back tomorrow.

"I'll be on this tree again, I'll wait for you." he shouted as he waved goodbye to his new friend.

•••

Misaki slowly snuck into their house hoping that she wouldn't get caught. She got through the gate, then the door, just as she was about to make a run for her room, she heard her mother.

"Misaki! where have you been, I thought some stranger might've kidnapped you!" her mother said frantically and rushed to hug Misaki.

"I'm sorry okaa-san. I met a new friend you see, and I, well, he doesn't have a mother anymore and he seemed sad and lonely so I kept him company for a while, I didn't mean to go home so late, I'm really sorry." Misaki was close to tears.

"It's okay Misaki, shhhh, it's okay. Why don't you bring your new friend here so I could meet him, then you two can play outside our house, sounds good?"

Misaki nodded. "I'll bring him here tomorrow." she hugged her mother and said sorry again.

"It's alright Misaki, just don't do it again. Now, you must be hungry let's go get you something to feed your tummy."

•••

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring? As long as I'm with you I'll be happy 'till spring" Misaki's mother started to sing to her

"You know what okaa-san, my friend sang along with me while I'm singing that song." Misaki shared it happily to her mother

"Really? Well that's nice" Her mother said pulling the blanket up to her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight my little angel, sweet dreams." She then turned off the light.

"Goodnight okaa-san, sweet dreams." Misaki said as she drifted off to sleep...

"I can't sleeeeeeeeep" Misaki complained and pouted and crossed her arms.

She tried to count some sheep but it wouldn't work. She tried tiring herslef out but it wouldn't work. "I guess I'm too excited for tomorrow. I hope Usui will say yes."

Misaki wnet to sleep at three in the morning. Pretty late for a seven year old but hey it's Misaki were taliking about here.

•••

"Ayuzawa! Up here!" Usui shouted from the tree. He looked so happy.

"Hey, Usui get down from there I have to ask you something." Misaki looked very happy too.

"Yeah, okay, wait a minute." Usui graceful went down from the tree.

"Usui, I was wondering if you'd want to come with me and play at our house." She asked shyly

"..." Usui stared at her for a while

Misaki waved her hands at him "Hey, say something" she snapped her fingers, that seem to put him out of his trance. "If you don't want to go you just have t say 'no'"

"Huh? ah, no it's not that. You're the first person to invite me in their house, and I'm a bit, surprised." Usui said aplogetically

"It's alright, so you wanna come or not?" Misaki said getting a liitle impatient

"Sure let's go." Misaki grabbed his hands and led him to her house

The two of them spent hours playing in the yard and outside the house. Somtimes they'd just sing a song together and eat some snacks.

It went on like that the whole summer vacation. It was one of the best in my entire life.

•••

What happened next was totally unexpexted at all...

"Misaki! It's time for school. Get up already or you'll be late." Misaki's mother called out to her still sleeping child

"Five minutes mooooooooore!" Said a sleepy Misaki

Her mother barged in the room shaking the stubborn child.

"Misaki, wake up already I made pancakes! Delicious, fluffy, banana caramel pancakes!"

Misaki jolted up and ran down stairs looking for the promised pancake.

"Pancakes, pancakes!" she chanted happily

"Alright, alright sttel down Misaki, here you go." Her mother laid down a heaping plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Misaki happily gobbled it down

Misaki prepared all her things for school, took a bath, got dresed and went on her way.

•••

The opening ceremony started right on schedule, after that class assignments were given. Misaki was browsing through the list when she saw a very familiar name...

"Ayuzawa!" I turned around, it was Usui!

"Ayuzawa! look, we're in the same class. Isn't that great." He looked so excited

"Yeah, not be rude but what are you doing here?"

"I asked my parents to transfer so I can stay with my best friend." He beamed

"And who excatly may that be?" she raised a brow, but she definitely know who it is.

"Why it's you Misa-chan! Isn't that obvious."

"Well it's not like I'm your only friend." She joked

"You are my only friend." He said seriously

"No way, your kidding." She punched him playfully on the arm

"No, really, that's why my parents agreed so I can stay with my friend"

"Oh, well uhm, welcome I guess."

"Thanks, Ayuzawa, come on let's get to class."

•••

The folowing months have been fun, we ate at the school grounds or by the big Sakura tree at the school garden (yes, our school has a graden.) but there was that one time in elementary school I would never forget.

Misaki went out for a while to use the rest room. Her friend Sakura, wanted to go with her but she just said it was weird and went alone.

"Well,well if it isn't little _Misaki_." A group of girls ganged up on her

"Wha-what do you want?" Misaki asked, she was getting cornered by them

"You'll see." Said a girl with an evil smirk

•••

"Good evening Ayuzawa-san, Is Misaki-chan home yet?" Usui asked a bit worrried he hasn't seen her since lunch

"I've been worried actually, she hasn't come home yet, I thought she was with you." Usui's eyes widened. He started to run towards the park hoping he'll find her there.

"Ayuzawa, Ayuzawa where are you?" Usui was looking frantically at her.

He reached the secluded part of the town. He was starting to panic when

"Help me! Help!" A loud banging was heard from the old abandoned shed from a few steps up on the hill.

He ran toward the shed immediately and opened the door. He saw a crying Misaki all alone in the dark.

"Usui!" Misaki ran over to him and gave him a big hug. She was so relieved.

"Misaki, thank god you're okay! We were so worried about you." He hugged her back and gently patted her head.

"Come on let's go home, your mother's been worried about you." He took Misaki's hand and led her home

•••

Middle school was really fun too and of course Usui was there. He asked if he could call me Misa-chan and I said yes immediately. He has been my best firend for years why wouldn't I say no. Everything changed though that christmas eve...

"Misa-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure what do you have in mind?"

"I was hoping if you'd want to go out with me for chirstmas eve."

Misaki was dumbfounded. She just stared at him.

"It's alright if you don't want to I understand."

"N-no i-it's fine really." Usui found it cute that she was blushing

"Really that's great! Then I'll pick you up at seven" Usui was so happy.

Time skip, eve of 24th...

"Usui, where are we going?" Misaki has no idea since Usui blindfolded her

"You'll see Misa-chan, we're almost there." Usui whispered

A few more steps and Usui took off Miaski's blindfold. He took her to the top of the hill near the city. The view was beautiful, the city lights looked like twinkling stars. It was romantic.

"Misa-chan we're here." He said shyly

"It's beautiful Usui." She was definitely awestruck

"You're beautiful too Misa-chan, much more beautiful." He flashed a warm smile

"B-Baka!" Misaki blushed hard

Usui just chuckled and ruffled her hair. He took a deep breath, this is it...

"Misa-chan, actually I wanted to tell you something."

"Hmmm? What is it?"

Usui stared deeply into Misak's eyes "I- I've liked you for a long time now and well, I just wanted to let you know... will you be my girlfriend?"

Misaki was definitely not expecting that "U-Usui, I-I like you too, but..." she cupped his face with both her hands and stared deeply into his clear emerald eyes. It was full of hope, she was afraid she might shatter it. She flicked his head

"Usui, I like you but, we're too young for that aren't we?"

"I'll wait for you Misa-chan, no matter how long." Usui's eyes looked so determined.

"I'm glad you understand." She gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"I'll take you home Misa-chan, it's getting late.

"Alright, let's go."

That night we walked home together, our hands intertwined with each other.

•••

High school was a blast . Espcially prom, Usui and I have started going out and we're really happy togther...

"May, I have this dance m'lady?" Usui said as he got down on one knee.

Misaki supressed a giggle "Of course." Misaki said as she took his hand.

The dj was playing a slow song. Usui's hand was wrapped around Misaki's and her hand was wrapped around his neck. He brought her closer, taking in her scent. He wanted to stay like this forever.

"I love you Misaki" She blushed. That was the first time he said her name.

"I love you too Takumi."

•••

University days were so gloomy and exhilirating at the same time, I'll never forget that day...

"Misaki come on hurry up" Usui was clmbing the hill too fast, or maybe Misaki was just too slow?

"Wait a minute!" Misaki said panting, she looked flushed and tired. She wasn't usually like this but maybe it's just the pressure for all the school work.

They reached the top of the hill, the one where they confessed there feelings for each other years ago.

"Okay, you definitely wanna tell me something." Misaki said as a joke.

"No, actually, more of a question" Usui replied

"Well?"

Usui got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. He flipped the cover open

"Ayuzawa Misaki, I've known you my entire life, you are the only woman who filled my heart with so much joy, I really want to spend the rest of my life with you- he took a deep breath- will you marry me?"

Misaki's jaw dropped, thye love of her life proposing to her right on the same spot where he confessed to her, ah nostalgia

"Usui, if I said yes, can we hold it off after graduation?" She asked

"Yes, of course." He flashed her a dashing smile, Misaki's heart flipped.

"Then, it's a yes, I'll marry you Usui Takumi." Misaki said as he hugged her soon-to-be-husband.

•••

The very next day, Takumi got a call from her mother saying that Misaki has been hospitalized after faintinf yesterday. The doctors were still examining her and the results will be out by evening.

Usui rushed to the hospital, Misaki needs to be okay.

Turns out she can never be. The results show Misaki with stage 2 cancer. Her chances of survival are 50/50 but they'll take on the chance.

Misaki was immediately confined into the hospital. Months past and her condition worsened. The radiation from Chemotherapy was making Misaki weaker. Se's thinner now and her hair is gone.

For christmas that year, Usui knitted a cap just for Misaki. She just bursted to tears, she wonders why Usui still stays with her even though there can't be a future for them.

Misaki's birthday cane the next year, she wasn't doing any better but she's definitely trying to be okay.

"Usui." Misaki called out. Her voice was low.

"Misaki, what's wrong? Usui asked, worried.

"Usui, I'm sorry, I may not be able to- to make it 'till our wedding day." Misaki said, her tears forming in her eyes.

"Misaki, don't say that, everything will be okay. If you want we can have the wedding right here. We'll just have a church wedding when you get better." Usui suggested, he knew the latter would be impossible but he has to be strong for her. If he broke down she might not be able to hanlde it.

"That would be nice." Misaki said as she drifted off to sleep.

•••

Misaki and Usui had a wedding as promised. They invited some friends over to Misaki's hospital room to celebrate.

"Misakiiiii! You are so lucky to have married such a dashing man." Sakura joked, and filled he room with moe flowers.

"Ah! Sakura-chan stop!" Shizuko said trying to calm her down.

Usui and Misaki just laughed along with their friends with the scene that's playing in front of them.

Misaki couldn't help but cry tears of joy. Usui just gave her a kiss and a heart melting 'I love you'

"Misaki, I want us to have lots and lots of babies!." Usui said playfully

"W-what? N-no way! Go make them yourself pervert!" Misaki said, she wanted to punch him but she doesn't have the strength to do so anymore. Usui just smiled and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

•••

Three months after that, Misaki's condition took a turn for the worse, she can only lie in bed now and has hard time speaking...

"Misaki, I brought you some flowers." Usui said, placing a kiss on her cheek

Misaki just nodded and smiled.

"T-Takumi" Misaki tried to say something but stopped.

"Misaki what's wrong?"

"_I love you_" She tried to say but no voice came out. Usui understood what she mouthed perfectly.

"I love you too Misaki." Usui smiled at her. It hurts him to see her like this but he has to smile for her sake.

"Go to sleep Misaki, you must be tired."

Misaki just nodded and drifted off to sleep.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring? As long as I'm with you I'll be happy 'till spring.

I wonder what the future will hold? As long as I'm with you I'll be glad 'till I'm old."

Usui sang as he stroked Misaki's hair. He didn't notice that her heart beat was decreasing every second, until a long loud beep could be heard in the room. The doctors tried to revive Misaki but her family and especially Usui, refused.

"You've been brave Misaki, It's time for you to rest. Sweet dreams love." Usui said as he placed one final kiss on Misaki's lips.

•••

Usui received a letter the next day. His name was written beautifully on the white envelope. His heart clenched, he knew who it was from. He opened it and found a letter inside. Tears started running down from his eyes. He couldn't hold it back much longer.

_Dear Takumi,_

_The moment you read this letter, would be the moment that I'm no longer by your side. I just wanted you to know, that I am thankful for everything you've done for me. Ever since we were kids you've been by my side, protecting me, taking care of me and loving me. I'm grateful, that even in my weakest days you tried to be strong for the both of us. I'm happy that you love me unconditionally. I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you anymore, I left you all alone. Too bad we can't have lots and lots of babies like you wanted and start a family together. I'm filled with happines though, that you married me and settled for something as simple as having our wedding in a hospital room. I feel so fulfilled, even though I didn't get to live for very long, I love you Usui Takumi. Thanks for the wonderful journey.__I'm happy that I got to spend a lifetime with you._

_Your beloved wife,_

_Usui Misaki_

Hah! Finally done with this one shot . Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it's sooooooo long :) R&R

I'll try to update on Dreamweaver real soon so until then,

Ja mata! ;)


End file.
